<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Keeps us Up at Night by renegade__soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078848">What Keeps us Up at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul'>renegade__soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Finn | Adora/Catra child (She-ra), Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Reminiscing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora is unable to sleep one night and she keeps thinking about her future and the future of the universe. Luckily, Catra is there to comfort her about it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Keeps us Up at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I've been away from this site for years and now I'm back with this. SPOP caught me and well, I did this. I hope you enjoy this fluffy ride and I can assure you I have more ideas in mind but I can't promise you'll see them lol, I'm that type of writer, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime had been defeated more than 15 years ago. Etheria started to know the usual peace, quiet and friendly air that surrounded it long before the war. All the warriors and heroes were supposed to finally rest from their war duties and start living their lives. However, even after defeating an universal, thought-to-be-immortal tyrant; marrying the love of her life, and having a wonderful child with her, Adora still lingered into her anxieties for the future.</p><p> </p><p>Some days she would go to her balcony in the same room that Glimmer gave to her all those years ago. Whether it was sunset or almost midnight it didn't matter, the same thoughts were in her mind, nagging some sort of tug at her insides, in her heart, she couldn't sort out. Why was she feeling like that?</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was close to midnight. The moons reached their top place in the Etherian sky, their light on every part of the landscape in front of her. She sighed softly at the sudden nostalgia.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't sleep?" She heard Catra from behind, her voice down to a whisper, slowly walking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Adora huffed, "I thought I'd be off the insomnia by now but it seems not." She chuckled humorlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I can't sleep either, I just wake up in the middle of the night." Her wife came to stand by her side, her tail brushing her side soothingly as she admitted quietly, "like now."</p><p> </p><p>Adora gazed at her surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't want to worry you, dummy. I know how how you are." Catra hit her hip with hers playfully. Adora snorted but went back to a serious tone rather quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean, why can't you sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well..." Her wife scratched at her nape, whether it was conscious or not, Adora thought it was better not to pry on that. It was still a thin-iced topic for them both. Her tail wrapped around her own leg. "I still have nightmares about, um," she sighed as a pause to gather her feelings. Adora didn't push it and gave her the time she needed, "and also us, at the Heart. Everything that happened there."</p><p> </p><p>The more Catra spoke, the lower her voice went and she seemingly started to shrink back on herself while recalling the memories and bad dreams. No matter how many years went on, no matter how much they spoke to Perfuma about their therapy, all the pain and suffering and abuse both of them went through while fighting a war wasn't going to go away just like that. They grew up with it, but they had adapted to the Bright Moon lifestyle already, thanks to Bow and Glimmer, and sometimes the Princess Alliance too of course, but it was still difficult to get past the harsh memories even if in the end got them where they wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>"He's gone. <em>She's </em>gone." Adora hugged her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. She had said to convince herself too. Catra's now messy and long hair got in her face but it didn't bother her at all. In fact, she basked in her soft scent, one she had grown fond of since they were kids.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad everything is alright now, but what happened then... it still haunts me, you know?" Catra whispered in the crook of Adora's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"...I do." She hugged her tighter as her thoughts still roamed on her own ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>"So...why can't you sleep? Is it about Prime too? Or about us back at the Horde?" After a few minutes in comforting silence, her wife lifted her face from her place on her chest but didn't pull away from the embrace, a tender look in her eyes asked softly, eyes that wondered if it was okay to pry.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we brought peace and magic to our home, some worlds out there and everything seems to be fine." Adora put a hand on her neck thoughtfully while she spoke, "but I always wondered if what I'm doing as She-Ra is enough, if the universe is not going to need another one in the future, if I did a good job so that the next one doesn't have that so much weight on their shoulders..."</p><p> </p><p>Catra chuckled. "Baby, I'm sure you did the best you could've done out there, remember I was there for most battles, victories and friendly meetings, and I can tell that even if the universe needs another She-Ra one day, you're going to be unforgettable." She pecked her cheek gently and smiled. "You made it, you were the hero everyone needed, you did what you had to and now we're here, and you definitely deserve to rest and stop thinking about all that, because I'm sure your hero times are done for now."</p><p> </p><p>Adora grinned at her wife, recalling all the space adventures they had with some of the princesses and the Best Friend Squad. After every mission she was exhausted, the exertion of her powers for being She-Ra for so long put a toll on her. So every time they got back to Etheria to rest, she tried to enjoy herself and her time with her friends as much as she could before the next launch to space.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...I mean, I've always appreciated being with the princesses, having fun with Bow and Glimmer, spending time with you... I guess I never realized how much I wanted this," she admitted, looking at the sky above them, admiring the stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness for that, 'cause I don't know if I'll stand seeing you sacrifice yourself again." Catra wrapped her tail on Adora's wrist, still on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't. I have you and Finn now... I can't let you go that easily. We look out for each other and I won't break my promise no matter what, so you better don't do it either."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft- haha! I'm no hero, I don't do that stuff!"</p><p> </p><p>Catra pushed her playfully and laughed at her suggestion. Adora followed along and realized that she felt happy with what she had, with what she had done and most certainly, she felt like she didn't need to worry anymore about her She-Ra role, as far as she knows, the war was over and it was fulfilled already. She got to live a normal life now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to comment, you're free to do so! I'm still getting the hang of writing again so if you have advice, please tell me!<br/>You can find me on Tumblr and Instagram as renegadesoul98!</p><p>Take care of yourselves, drink water and be safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>